thesquishablesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Recyclishables (Part 2)
The students ACTUALLY begin recycling in the class! At least, that's what Extop wanted to believe. Plot Plot Goes Here Voices of the Characters Covlere, Ster, Symnel, and Toppy appeared, but they never spoke. Trivia General *This episode is the first episode since Purple Day to be worked on for less than two months. It was only worked on for about a month. *This episode was first posted on Newgrounds (while merging with the first part of The Recyclishables), then on a blog post by itself, and then in the Episodes, Shorts, and More (Season 7) page about 15 hours later (before 6 P.M.) by itself again. *This episode is a couple of seconds shy from being longer than Evacuation Drill by itself. When it's merged with the first part of The Recyclishables, it is 9 seconds shorter than the YouTube version of PupilPath. *This is the second Season 7 episode to be a Daily Pick of Newgrounds (Daily 5th), even though it was merged with the preceding episode on it. *The mouth and tounge colors have changed in this episode once again, although this time it should be the final change. *The trash bins were designed by Artistunknown from Newgrounds, along with the inside of the paper bin. **In fact, he added a surprise behind the sandwich that could be seen by clicking on the Concealed section in the episode. ***It's also the first one since the two that were made for PupilPath. *This animation featured some animation from NiddyGriddy (although all of them were edited by Natty23 later on), and it's also the first time he has worked on an episode (or animation for that matter) of The Squishables. *The Concealed section in this episode marks the first time Natty23's newest fire animation was used in a The Squishables episode, or even animation for that matter (again). Continuity *This is Ratent's first speaking appearance in a The Squishables episode. *Even though all of the students appear in this episode, only half of them talked, and Covlere, Symnel, and Toppy never got a chance to speak in either part of The Recyclishables. References *The events that happened in this episode are based off of real life ones in the creator’s geometry class. Goofs *For most of the time the area with the SMARTBoard is seen, the shading from the off-screen inactive light isn't present. *When Octopuff, Gampi, and Ratent all shake their heads, their mouths don't move as smoothly as the other students that shake their head. Furthermore, their noses also don't move as smoothly, along with Symnel and Covlere, making Ster, Bursle, and Toppy the only characters that shake their heads correctly. *When the camera zooms in on a worried Gampi, a glitch turns most parts of Gampi to a bluer color from 1:38 to 1:43 (of the video that only has the second part). *Until 5:21 p.m. on July 14, 2016, the name of the episode on Newgrounds read "The Recycishables" instead of "The Recyclishables".